smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Falla Cye (LD Stories)/Gallery
Finished Pieces For all the colored works I've managed to complete in chronological story order. RDK Cover Page - Smurfs.jpg|The colored version, which is the author's first digital piece. Character Studies For all the various character stand-alones and such going from old to new. Falla's Princess Attire (Digital) - Smurfs.jpg|Drawn between Dec. 1st, 2011 - Jan. 2nd, 2012. Falla's Royal Attire (Story One Flat Color).jpg|The flat-color version (no specialty shading). 2017 Falla Illustrator Preview.png|One of my projects for a class in my BSA program was to draw a Saturday Morning cartoon character using only the pen tool in Illustrator. Naturally, I chose Falla hinting towards her future design in either the end of Season 11 or into Season 12. Drawn (digitally) on March 12th, 2017. Miscellaneous Head logos, clothes, shoes, etc. All the little things. Falla's Dress - Smurfs.jpg|Her Season 10 normal dress (original design). Colored on March 2nd, 2014. Falla's Shoes.jpg|Falla's black heels from Story One. Colored on Sept. 14th, 2014. Final Sketches These are the hand-drawn illustrations that I've already finished coloring. Story sketches are in chronological story order. Reading in the Woods - Smurfs.jpg|Johan lends Falla his cape while explaining the known history of the Smurfs. Drawn between May 31st - June 2nd, 2011. RDK Cover Page Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|This is the traditional sketch of the RDK cover page. (Falla is located bottom, left corner.) Drawn between Feb. 7th - 14th, 2012. Falla Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Finally updated her profile picture! Drawn between Jan. 22nd - 23rd, 2013. Falla's Dress Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Her dress is chic, yet functional enough to suit her needs - not to mention slimming! Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2014. Season 11 Falla Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|This pose is the definition of her entire character, and I am proud to be developing her personally. Drawn on Feb. 13th, 2014. Falla's Shoes Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Just the sketch of her black heels, meant for the "Heels" page. Drawn on March 7th, 2014. Falla's Royal Dress 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Version 2.0 of her royal outfit from the Season 10 Finale. The major difference is the shape of the shoulder straps, a choker instead of a necklace, and no earrings. Drawn on March 10th, 2014. Yet to be Colored These sketches are absosmurfly going to be colored at some point. Definitely. Falla Pinning Johan Rough Sketch.jpg|This is a snapshot for "Somebody's Hidden Talent;" I started this at work one day, but later discovered it had been moved and no one told me, so I thought it had been thrown away like one of my previous works. Apparently my co-workers thought it portrayed something more graphic, but I could have made it clear had someone ASKED ME FIRST. Drawn between Feb. 22nd - March 14th, 2015. Johan and Falla's Dance 1 Sketch.jpg|One of several snapshots for "Falla's Birthday;" Despite her strong nature, Falla respects her traditional role by lowering herself slightly. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. Johan and Falla's Dance 2 Sketch.jpg|Falla's expression reflects a sense of cautious interest, like she's looking for her friend. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. Johan and Falla's Dance 3 Sketch.jpg|I need to tilt Falla's head up a bit more; it's bugging me now. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. Falla Story One Profile Sketch.jpg|I finally got around to giving her "Story One" profile an update, and you'll notice I've redesigned her top. I felt it was a more renaissance design when compared to her former look. Drawn on May 3rd, 2016. Concept Sketches These sketches didn't quite make the cut for the coloring process, but they help show where my mind wandered over time. Some lead to better ideas later. Baby Princess Falla - Smurfs.jpg|I think she looks better older. Still, she actually did have a crown until she ran away and left it behind. Drawn between Feb. 1st - 15th, 2012. Expectant Queen Falla Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Third sequel is when Falla is happily married, but I'm not yet sure if she'll have her first child yet. Drawn on Feb. 22nd, 2012. Dear Friend Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|In the third sequel she and Theo establish a strong friendship and she agrees to help him when he needs it most... Drawn on March 20th, 2012. I, uhh, wrote this poem... - Smurfs.jpg|Her bracelet's on the wrong side and my marker failed on me when I was doing her hair. Drawn between Jan. 31st - Feb. 1st, 2012. Woodsprite Falla Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|I love her body language. Drawn on Sept. 6th, 2012. Young Falla Pen Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|A closer depiction of her when she is first introduced into the storyline, but a pen sketch is still just a concept. Drawn on March 14th, 2014. Falla's Armour (Version 1).jpg|A first attempt at drawing full-body lady armour on my main femme. I haven't thought of a helmet yet, but I like the braid; she looks like a Viking warrior with it. Drawn between March 17th - 19th, 2014. Sir Josten & Lady Falla in Uniform Pen Sketch.jpg|I'm pleased with how her tunic drapes over her chest, and that it's otherwise exactly the same as Josten's. Drawn between May 27th - 30th, 2014. Falla Expressions 1.jpg|Going from right to left, these are some practice sketches for three emotions: Shock, Bemusement, and Disregard. Drawn on Jan. 3rd, 2015. Falla Pinning Johan Trace.jpg|I also made a clean trace version of this sketch, but I think I'll color the rough version anyway. Traced on March 14th, 2015. Fanart Medieval Figures at Random - Lorax, Smurfs.jpg|On the right side is King Gerard and his Queen, Falla. Rough Sketches From humble beginnings to the unfinished scribbles that were either completely worthless fun, or simple ideas leading to something way cooler once I started to seriously consider my thoughts. Momma - Smurfs.jpg|Falla acts as a mother figure to Peewit, made obvious here while she comforts him from a scare. Drawn on Oct. 18th, 2011. Chibi Gerard and Falla - Smurfs.jpg|Falla thinks King Gerard's adorkable half the time they're together. And I love drawing chibi versions of them. Drawn on Nov. 15th, 2011. Chibi Johan and Falla Hug - Smurfs.jpg|Because everyone likes hugs. :3 Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2012. Falla & Johan Meet Pen Sketch.jpg|A snapshot of her first encounter with Johan in Story One. Drawn on April 17th, 2014. Falla & Josten's Secret Pen Sketch.jpg|"You know dat naive named Deltrise?" Drawn on May 23rd, 2014. Falla & Peewit Hug Pen Sketch.jpg|Just a cute picture of them hugging. Drawn on May 23rd, 2014. Smurfs pls.jpg|"Fal pls." June 9th, 2014. Falla's Birthday Snapshots (Red Sketch).jpg|I drew these during class with only my computer screen for light, and this is a picture off my new phone. Drawn on April 6th, 2015. Category:Galleries